gransupremedragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomi
Yomi is the ancestor and source of all evil, darkness and malevolence in the omniverse and everything beyond. He is a former choshin who developed wicked and unjust tendencies, and thus was sealed away by the head of the 12 distinguished heavenly gods, Minakanushi, whom Yomi has developed an intensely deep hatred for and ultimately wishes to kill. As the omnimalevolent force, Yomi is above even The Demon Kai and The Heavenly kai themselves, describing those kinds of opponents as "as much a hindrance to him as the dirt at his feet". He is responsible for the creation of the demon kai and all evil creatures throughout creation. Being a former member of the original 12 Distinguished Heavenly Kami and an Elder Choshin, Yomi wields a power which has completely transcended the borders of impossibility and now wields strength which dwells deep within the conceptual realm, having access to feats and abilities of an abstract and indefinable extent. As a former Choshin, and easily one of the most powerful beings in all of existence, Yomi has seen many battles and drawn out conflicts, having participated and played a major role in some of the primordial universes most iconic and oustanding moments of combat throughout all of history. His godlike power has only served to increase more and more, further beyond with every battle he has seen, and now, Yomi has re-awoken, and intends to transform the entire totality of creation into his personal playground for war, suffering, chaos, and bloodshed, exerting his superiority over all beings in the concept of existence and ruling with an iron fist, and he will not cease or stop his actions until he has satisfied his bottomless hunger for warfare, combat, and destruction. Appearance Throughout the course of his existence, Yomi is stated to have changed his appearance numerous times. His current appearance is said to be the outer representation of the fact that he has fallen from the graceful status of a divine being such as a Choshin, implying that he had once even looked as normal and as gallant as Minakanushi himself, though his physical appearance has been tainted by the evil that dwells within him, transforming him into a towering monster of power and terror. Yomi is an enormous, monolithical demon-like creature who's sheer power and wickedness is shown in his physical appearance alone. His stature causes him to be viewed as a very authoritary figure, rightly so, given his status as the supremely ultimate source of all wickedness, evil, and darkness in creation. Yomi has many different forms and just as many different and unique manifestations, though his base form is also shown to be one of his most terrifying. His sheer size and weight thereof doesn't hinder his performance in battle in any given way at all, in fact, he is even faster and more precise than smaller beings that should be all the more swifter than him, capable of completely blitzing a being as powerful as The Demon Kai and assimilating him to his own design. Yomi is a towering arrangement of chaotic, wicked shapes, iron clad in hyper reinforced biological armor plates which serve as muscles, a thorny and spiked being who's dermal, natural armor only served to instill greater fear and terror into the hearts and minds of all whom lay eyes upon him. Merely coming into his presence will cause other demons and wicked creatures alike to view him as their absolute superior, something which is related solely to the sheer horrifying appearance of his body, and is almost mystical in this right. Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities '''Ridiculous Power Level: '''Yomi is the conceptual and abstract embodiment of Unfair Authority, among other things. The short of it is this; no, you cannot beat him, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you train and regardless of how omnipotent or anti-omnipotent you may be. Because he is unfairness, darkness, wickedness, etc,, Yomi is permanently above every conceptualized and thought of entity. Upon Yomi's unsealing and awakening, his status as having returned to the world of the living was immediately broadcasted to all choshin in the universe. Minakanushi, The Infinite One of supreme power and absolute existence himself had displayed an enormous trepidation and fear for the very first time in the series upon noticing the fact that Yomi was indeed breathing and living once more. It is shown again and again that yomi is not only a being with a divine ki which is within the same class as Minakanushi, but he is a creature that may even exceed the literally infinite power of the former. How this is achieved will be explained in the forthcoming text. Being the embodiment of concepts such as unfairness, rudeness, foul play, childishness, etc, so on and so fourth, Yomi can quite easily manipulate these abstract thoughts and ideals to augment his power further. As such the concept of infinity has no baring on him any longer due to the fact that those kinds of aforementioned concepts are related to negative or can be perceived as something that is generally not positive in certain events. The conclusion is that thanks to this conceptual ability, Yomi's divine ki is absolute. The concept of infinity and its definition is no longer relevant or has any real baring upon Yomi due to the fact that his energy and power is greater than any other being in existence on an abstract and conceptual level. Unfairness, cheating, etc, Yomi applies all of these concepts so as to state that his ki is infinitely beyond others, as it is and forever will be. With such power on his side, Yomi has become easily ultipotent, a term which can't even be used to describe the most infinitely miniscule portions of his power and its corresponding capabilities. His ki level is unquantifiably enormous, as Yomi is quite easily capable of applying the concept of "greater than your power level" to his own and making it an instantaneous reality, or rather, it has always been reality. Transcendant Demon Physiology Yomi's body is that which even the highest and most transcendant of other devils, demons, and wicked beings in general all strive to have and thusly envy him absolutely. Yomi's body is the penultimate manifestation of all things malefic and wicked, literally given such ideals and concepts form. As such, Yomi's body is truly of no consequence to him at all due to the fact he is more of a cup of water, something contained in a physical body. With this kind of body, as well as the sheer freedom to outside influences that it grants Yomi, the god of absolute darkness is subsequently capable of performing feats, techniques, and casual acts that would be far out of reach and even incomprehensible to the most powerful of demonic beings. For example, thanks to his physiology and genetic composition, Yomi's brain and intelligence for example have given him access to a state of absolute conditioning and physical perfection which can only be described as deviously beyond others. In this right, Yomi's body is constantly evolving, shifting, remapping and altering itself, seemingly having a mind of its own. It continues to do this forever, constantly increasing and upgrading yomi's powers and physical capabilities to all new heights. To put this into perspective, Yomi's powers were beyond infinite upon his awakening, and thanks to his ability to embody unfairness, they only continue to rise and transcend such meagre idea's and limitations faster and faster and improve greater with each and every passing second. Meta Apocalypse Manipulation The primary source of power and strength with which Yomi uses to destroy and defeat those whom would stand against him. As the all-evil being, Yomi can quite easily manipulate and cause the event that will end the omniverse and all existence as it is known with casual ease, doing so by simply force of will. However, more than that, he is capable of manipulating and even altering the very concept of the apocalypse itself. In this right his attacks have been defined each as miniature apocalypses which are created solely with the purpose of other existences and entities within the realm of concept and abtract existence. For example, by creating a force, weapon, blast, or otherwise that is an the "apocalypse" of another thing, Yomi brings an end to that aforementioned existing thing regardless of its nature, level of power, physiology, and abilities. As the concept of the apocalypse is defined as "that which ends", so too does that happen when Yomi creates an apocalypse. By transforming himself to state he is the "apocalypse" of another being, Yomi can immediately bring an end to the existence of other abstract entities due to the fact that, he, as an apocalypse, is that which ends indefinitely. Yomi's ability to manipulate the definition and concept of the apocalypse itself means that any and all opposing forces and concepts such as "cancelling the apocalypse" are rendered meaningless and utterly useless. Through his ability to manipulate, alter, transform, and utterly re-define the apocalypse as he see's fit, Yomi is quite easily capable of erasing other concepts and abstract idea's alltogether, by adding his integral concepts to the mix such as unfairness, nonsense, etc. Quite literally, Yomi is capable of conceptualizing any given concept which will act as the end or destruction of any given existence that he deems necessary or needed, doing so without so much as a simple mental command. Having the ability to perform this on a meta scale, concepts such as time, space, reaction, perception, and other aspects of combat which may otherwise hinder or effect his ability to create apocalypses as he see's fit become completely and utterly meaningless. Omnimalevolence Yomi is the undisputed source and champion of all evil in conceivable existence. As the source of all wickedness in existence, Yomi is the single most wicked and dark being in all of creation. His evil is such that he is infinitely and absolutely wicked even in the eyes of The Demon Kai, whom had originally been viewed as the single most malevolent and evil creature in existence prior to the awakening of Yomi. Being the penultimate state of an evil embodiment grants Yomi an extremely vast roster of devastating and powerful abilities ranging from the magical, spiritual, physical, the mundane and the extraordinary, essentially having supreme domain over all things and existences which are dark and unholy. Thanks to his inherent darkness, Yomi's absolute darkness and evil provides another, extremely dense layer of powerful conceptual and abstract abilities so long as the idea, situation of existence pertaining to him is in some way related to evil. No matter how small or tiny any given evil is, Yomi can still take direct advantage of that and use it to his own benefit, to the point of dominating everything within the scope of existence that is affiliated with the forces of darkness. However, the true form of Yomi's omnimalevolence is the fact that he is omnipotent within this realm, having being born as a creature of total omnimalevolence means that he is wicked absolutely and not only embodies but literally surpassed all forms of evil and conceptual darkness to an extent which goes beyond the abstract realm. Though he is evil, his ability to shift and manipulate the very definition of himself means that others may acknowledge him as an absolute good, as deception is also a concept free to be wielded and altered by him. Quotes Trivia Category:Pages added by JARRING-FLY Category:Character Category:Male Category:Choshin Category:Evil Category:Category 11